


Consolación [Rubius x Mangel Fanfic]

by Cyversix



Category: Amoryoutubers, Miguel Ángel Rogel, Rubelangel - Fandom, Rubén Doblas Gundersen - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyversix/pseuds/Cyversix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Esto es una historia original de ficción inspirada en los YouTubers de Madrid. Nada de esto es real. (Si lo es, es asunto de ellos)**</p><p>Comenta! Si te gusto deja kudos y fap si quieres mooaaar lemon!! (no hace falta estar loggeado para dejar kudos) ^.^</p><p>Pasate por mi página si te gusto! Subo otras cosas y más seguido: </p><p>http://rubelangelfandom.blogspot.com.ar/</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>*Cyversix*</p></blockquote>





	Consolación [Rubius x Mangel Fanfic]

“OST” del fic: Desire - Under your spell

 

Después de ver la película “Drive” en el sillón del living, llenaron nuevamente sus vasos con cerveza y se quedaron allí escuchando la OST de la película, relajados y con el corazón blando. Hablando de sus relaciones amorosas, las cosa buenas y los errores. En la charla sincera que tenían, hablaban de su gran amistad, que nunca querían que se perdiese. Ninguno de los dos había estado en una relación amorosa en mucho tiempo. Se tenían el uno al otro, pero faltaba algo más, el amor físico.

“Mangel, alguna vez has estado con un hombre?”

“Eh?” La pregunta del rubio le sorprendió.

“Viste que a veces jugamos en plan gay, aunque sólo nos hemos dado algunos besos… pues me preguntaba si tu has tenido alguna experiencia en eso, ya sabes, por ahí no me lo has contado por lo que sea.”

“Pueh no, sólo besoh con amigoh, ya sabeh. Si hubiera pasaho te lo hubiera contado. Y tu?”

“No…, pero hablando con sinceridad, a veces me entra la curiosidad… qué sentiría, si me gustaría. No es que sea gay, no me gusta ningún hombre… aunque contigo es diferente. Te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, pero eres el único con el que disfruto ese tipo de juegos sabes.” El rubio habla en voz baja y se ruboriza.

Mangel lo mira con una suave sonrisa. “Que mojo ereh mi Rubiuh. Sabeh, ereh una delicia de persona. Ereh mi mejoh amigo, y para seh sincero tambiéh, hay veceh en las que pienso cómo sería estah contigo, pero siempre trato de no pensarlo mucho, por miedo a arruinah nuehtra amistah.”

Ellos miran sus ojos, sus caras están muy cercanas. Rubius acorta la distancia, despacio acercándose a los labios de Mangel, dándole un tierno y suave beso que dura unos segundos. Separan sus bocas, no alejándose más que unos pocos centímetros. “Mangel, no quieres que lo intentemos, ya sabes, como un juego, tratando de seguir los mejores amigos que somos, y no más.” “Yo no puedo prometerte eso Rubiuh, loh sentimientoh del corazón no podemoh controlarloh. Sólo trata de no enamorarme y ya” con una pequeña risita con lo último. Rubius le toma la cara y le contesta con un beso, de a poco abren sus bocas, experimentando la sensación de sus lenguas, en un largo beso lento pero lleno de pasión. Se separan a tomar aire y se ayudan a sacarse las remeras. Se miran un poco, tocando, explorando, continuando el beso. Mangel se separa y se levanta “A dónde vas?” Rubius le pregunta un poco preocupado que no le haya gustado algo. “Ya vuelvo, quédate”.

Mangel regresa y se arrodilla frente al rubio, en el suelo, entre sus piernas y lo sigue besando. Le acaricia la espalda con las dos manos y las va bajando hasta llegar a la cadera, lo toma firme y lo atrae a él, pegando sus cuerpos. Rubius suspira ante el contacto. Mangel le besa en cuello, con una lamida llega a la oreja y chupa su lóbulo, haciendo gemir al rubio, el gemido le hizo dar contracciones a su erección. Empezó a bajar sus besos, lamiendo un pezón, mientras con la otra mano tocaba el otro. El rubio no podía parar de gemir suavemente y dar pequeños suspiros. Su amigo jugaba con él, los pellizcaba, le lamía, le daba pequeñas mordidas que le hacían temblar. Las manos de Mangel bajaban a su entrepierna acariciándolo unas veces antes de desabrochar el pantalón. Le da un beso en los labios y empuja su torso al sillón para que se recueste. Le saca los pantalones y se detiene a ver su miembro ya duro, lo acaricia sobre la tela antes de sacarlo, lo masturba un poco y se lo lleva a la boca, primero lamiéndolo, experimentando la sensación y luego tratando de llevarlo lo más adentro posible. Rubius recuesta su cabeza y grita en placer, muerde su labio inferior para aguantar los gemidos mientras su amigo le daba una buena mamada, la mejor que le han dado.

Con un sonido obsceno, Mangel se separa. El rubio lo ve sacándole los boxers, ve que saca una botellita de su bolsillo y vierte un poco de su contenido en sus dedos. “Mangel…” Dice Rubius anticipándose de lo que viene. Mangel se acerca a él y lo besa “Tratare de no hacerte daño, dime si te duele y paramos, vale?” Dice Mangel dándole otro beso antes de bajar y tomar su erección en la boca nuevamente. Rubius gime y baja una mano, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello de su amigo. Mangel le levanta una rodilla a su hombro y estira la otra, abriendo las piernas del rubio para un mejor acceso. Rubius siente un dedo lubricado entrando fácilmente, se siente un poco incómodo al principio, pero la mamada le hace relajarlo. Siente que al primer dedo le acompaña otro, estirándolo, suelta un gruñido y trata de respirar mejor. Los dedos entran y salen de él despacio, cada vez más profundo, siente que mueve sus dedos dentro, como buscando algo. “Ahhhh!” grita el rubio en placer. Mangel vuelve a girar sus dedos por esa zona. “Ahí!” gime el rubio, esta vez tirando del cabello de su amigo. Mangel lo folla con sus dedos más rápidamente mientras chupa su polla, adorando los sonidos que hace su amigo, excitándose demasiado, deseando tener su polla ya dentro de su amigo, tan caliente y apretado. “Para! Detente que me corro!” Mangel suelta el miembro de su amigo, y se acerca para besarlo apasionadamente. El beso no dura mucho, los dos no pueden esperar para sentirse más. Mangel toma la botellita y se unta más lubricante, se masturba un poco, colocándose en la entrada abusada de su amigo. Mira a su amigo a los ojos y entra despacio, ve a su amigo que contiene la respiración con los ojos firmemente cerrados. “Rubiuh, respirah, trata de relajarte” Y eso hace, toma aire y suspira lentamente, así un par de veces y Mangel puede sentir la relajación de los músculos y empuja para seguir entrando. Se detiene cuando está completamente dentro. Mangel se recuesta sobre su amigo y lo besa, le besa el lóbulo.. el cuello… Hasta que siente que los músculos de Rubius lo aprietan, mueve sus caderas, incentivándolo a moverse. Mangel se saca un poco y vuelve a meterse cuidadosamente, tratando de no lastimar a su amigo. Se saca y se mete, tomando un ritmo más acelerado, follando a su amigo que grita, gime, jadea, suspira su nombre… sus sonidos lo vuelven loco. Lo toma del culo, abriéndolo y acercándolo más, para embestirlo mas fuerte. “Más, Mangel, Ahh!” Toma sus caderas y empieza a follarlo fuerte y rápido, jadeando con cada embestida. Se escucha el sonido de las piles chocándose entre sí. Rubius está mirándolo, con los ojos lagrimosos de lujuria, boca abierta emitiendo sonidos de placer. “Ahh!” Rubius se estremece extasiado con cada golpe que le da Mangel directo a la próstata. “Ma-Mangel, no aguanto más, me voy a correr” Mangel pega sus labios en un beso descuidado “Córrete” le dice sin separar su bocas, tomando su polla, le da unos apretones y lo embiste lo mas profundo posible para golpear su próstata. “AH!-Ahhhh!! -ahhhh” Siente la corrida de su amigo en su mano, y que los músculos le aprietan la polla de una manera deliciosa, toma sus caderas y con un par de embestidas brutas se corre dentro de su amigo con un fuerte gruñido, que es respondido con un grito del rubio. Mangel se reposa en el pecho de su amigo, abrazándose, se quedan quietos un momento, recuperando su aliento. Se miran y se besan tiernamente, Mangel se saca del interior de su amigo, acompañado por un suspiro de ambos. Se levanta, toma al rubio es sus brazos y lo lleva a su cuarto. Se desploman en la cama, se dan un beso y duermen tipo cucharita.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Esto es una historia original de ficción inspirada en los YouTubers de Madrid. Nada de esto es real. (Si lo es, es asunto de ellos)**
> 
> Comenta! Si te gusto deja kudos y fap si quieres mooaaar lemon!! (no hace falta estar loggeado para dejar kudos) ^.^
> 
> Pasate por mi página si te gusto! Subo otras cosas y más seguido: 
> 
> http://rubelangelfandom.blogspot.com.ar/
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *Cyversix*


End file.
